Lightning's Melody
by Poison1234
Summary: "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Stories end, stories begin. However, this story is not of a tragedy. It is a story of love and forgiveness.
1. Prologue

A slight breeze, blowing softly past her face. She smiled, spreading her arms out, closing her eyes. She sighed happily, breathing in the cool cliff side air. Her grin grew larger as a pair of arms wrapped their way around her waist.

* * *

_Two households, both alike in dignity._

_In fair Verona (where we lay our scene)._

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

* * *

The arms pulled her closer to the other, his hands turning her to face him. Lightning smiled down at her as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. The blond lowered his lips to her own, pressing lightly. She grinned into the kiss.

* * *

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

* * *

"Sometimes, Melody, Lightning wonders why we did what we did," Lightning sighed, hugging her to his chest.

"I do too," Melody replied, leaning into him.

* * *

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which but their children's end nought could remove, _

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

* * *

"But we can't take back anything."

"Indeed. There's no going back."

* * *

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

* * *

_The story of Romeo and Juliet was always a point of fascination for me. I always loved the idea of a perfect story, a Cinderella and her Prince Charming. This was a story that was something beautiful and sad at the same time. Such as this story. _

_However, it is not as sad, and not as beautiful. It would be a tragedy, if one of us had died in the end. Not in this case. _

_It is a story of Romeo and his Juliet. The two young lovers, who slowly drifted apart. Moreover, it is a story of Romeo and Cinderella. The two lovers who connected instantly. Finally, it is a story of rekindling, the rekindling of Romeo and Juliet's relationship, as well as the thread of love between Romeo and Cinderella being destroyed. _

_This is Lightning's Melody. _


	2. Forces of Nature Part 1

She opened her eyes, the light from the bulb above her shining brightly. The girl tried to raise her hand to cover her eyes, however, couldn't move them. Glancing down at her wrists, she found them bound by iron clasps. _Oh course,_ she thought. _Nothing has changed. _

A door on the far side of the room opened, the girl instinctively turning her head to look. It was _that _man. The same man who had suggested to her father that he will "take care of her" while he was away. The same man who never fed her, never let her speak, _never_ _cared for her_.

Instead, he performed grueling tests. Every day, tests. Whenever he would inject a new substance, it would always be _cold _and it would _hurt_. She knew her eyes showed fear, and the professor chuckled, a grin surfacing onto his face. The red goggles covered his eyes, and the girl felt herself shrinking away from him.

The Asian professor pulled out a small knife. The girl struggled in her binds, blinking tears from her indigo coloured eyes, another side effect from the tests. She wasn't aware of what was occurring, but soon, the brunet found herself free from her prison and running, running so fast with the professor's goons following hot on her heels.

She felt her hot breath being pushed against her face as she ran down the corridor. Why won't it end? Where was the exit? Her brown hair blew in many different directions, her bangs in her face, her braids flying from their spots over her shoulders, following her ponytail in a long wave behind her. In a swift movement, she closed her eyes and twirled around, shooting her hands out, never stopping.

A narrow burst of cold came from her hands. It _scared her_. What did he do? She turned, continuing to run. The exit! A bright light from the door….

* * *

Melody shot up from her bed, breathing heavily.

"This is what I get for taking an afternoon nap…" Melody said, putting her head in her hands.

It took her a moment to calm down, then finally she began looking around her room, the lamp on beside her. On her left was her closet, full of clothes and small trinkets that she acquired over the years. Beside the closet was the door to her bathroom and at the end of her room was the door out into the hallway. A mirror stood beside the door on the right wall, and her headset and violin lay on the ground. Finally, a window that she would look out of in the evening, right beside her bed.

Looking out it now though, she could not see a thing. Of course, the sun rose on the other side of Titans tower. Raven's room had a perfect view of the sunrise. However, it appeared that the sun vanished from the once sunny afternoon. A storm looked like it was coming through in all its glory.

Melody felt an easy smile coming onto her face, banishing the aftereffects of the nightmare away from her mind. She had always loved storms. Any kind of storm really, such as thunderstorms or political debates. Usually, an argument that anyone within Titans Tower would always be amusing to watch, be it Cyborg and Beast Boy about meat or anything else.

But what intrigued her the most about storms was the lightning. It would crash into the sky, illuminating the darkness and would disappear in an instant. The thunder would soon follow, loud drums sounding in the air. Soon, the lightning would return, the clash of cymbals surprising even the most serene person. There was something about lightning that she loved, and she wasn't sure what.

Slowly standing from her light yellow sheets, Melody walked over to her closet, pulling out her usual uniform. She put on the magenta tank top, followed by a cotton shirt with long sleeves, part of the pink garment falling off her right shoulder. She then grabbed her indigo pants, pulling them on. Grabbing her yellow pins from her dresser, Melody quickly took a third of her hair from behind both her ears and created two braids. Then, she took the last clip and pinned her hair up into a ponytail. Tightening the clips, Melody twirled around to look at herself in the mirror.

Smiling, she once again turned and went into the bathroom. Once entered the white room, she quickly brushed her teeth.

"Now, where'd my last clip go?" Looking down onto the counter, she found the crown-like clip. Picking it up, Melody lifted her ponytail up, slipping the band underneath. Coiling around until both edges reached her forehead, she carefully clicked the bands into place. Finally ready, Melody left her room and headed to the Tower's common room.

As Melody turned the corner, she saw Beast Boy and Raven, the green boy placing a balloon into a gigantic elastic band. She tilted her head in confusion before jogging over to them.

"Whatcha' doing, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy had a huge grin on his face. However, before he got a chance to explain, a pair of footsteps was heard from down the hallway.

"Here he comes," he whispered, grinning wider. Grabbing both girls, who cried out in surprise, Beast Boy had them all duck behind the next corner.

"I do not think-," started Raven.

"Shh!" Beast Boy had brought a finger to his lips.

"But what if-," Raven began again.

"Shh!" Beast Boy had turned to look around the corner one again. Melody blinked in confusion.

"What's going-," she began. Once more, the green boy shushed them. Melody and Raven shared a look.

It was silent between the three Titans as the footsteps grew louder and closer. Before…

"Why are we hiding?" Melody looked over her shoulder to see Cyborg crouched down behind them, as confused as she was. Beast Boy shushed them once more, before turning around in surprise, pointing at the metal man.

"Cyborg!? You can't be Cyborg!"

"I can't?" Cyborg looked perplexed and surprised. Melody looked back at Beast Boy. The green kid looked confused as well.

"If you're you, then who's…?" He pointed one finger to the metal man, pointing the other finger to the end of the hall. That's when Melody understood. This was supposed to be a prank. For Cyborg.

"Ohhhh, I get it now!" She smiled, lightly clapping her hands and closing her eyes. It was an awkward silence as the others stared at her. Finally, when she opened them, everyone looked around the corner to find out who it would be to spring the trap.

Finally, Starfire walked around the corner. Melody watched as the trap was set in motion. As the balloon was sent flying into Starfire's face, Beast Boy leapt out from behind the corner and tried to stop it, of course being a few minutes too late. The balloon made a splat sound as it hit the Tamaranian in the face, covering her orange skin with motor oil. Raven, Cyborg, and Melody came out of hiding and ran to Beast Boy and Starfire.

"You okay?" Cyborg looked really worried. Melody's eyes were rather wide open and Raven blinked, her face expressionless, but her eyes showed she was slightly worried as well. Starfire blinked.

"This is punishment? I…. did something wrong?" Starfire looked sad and confused. Cyborg and Raven looked like they were trying to find the right words when finally, Raven spoke up.

"You didn't. He did," she said. Everyone turned their eyes to look at Beast Boy. The green kid shrank under the attention. Beast Boy stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to explain to Starfire why he did what he did. He instead settled for telling a joke. Melody, Cyborg, and Raven shared a look, turning to glare at Beast Boy. This made Starfire angry.

"On my planet, we have a name for the ones who do such terrible things!" Her eyes glowed green as she said this. The others, minus Beast Boy (who just cringed), backed away a bit.

"You are a…. a…. Clorbag Varblenek!" Beast Boy backed up into Cyborg as the angry Tamaranian got right up into his face.

"I'm a what-bag?" Cyborg stared sternly down at the green kid.

"You heard the lady," he said. Beast Boy looked up at him pleadingly. Raven shook her head.

"You are _such_ a clorbag." Melody tilted her head in confusion, before shrugging.

"Maybe you should learn to be a bit nicer?" Beast Boy whipped his head around to look at her in surprise.

"You too, Melody?! Come on, you guys!" He raised his hands. "Can anybody take a joke?"

Suddenly, it began to pour. The sound of thunder was impeccably loud and the lightning flashed across the hall, illuminating everyone's face. Robin stepped out from behind the corner, a serious expression on his face.

"Titans! Trouble!" Once more, the lightning flashed impossibly bright.

* * *

As they arrived at the Jump City bridge, the lightning from the sky zapped down, and smoke rose from where it had hit. A truck had stopped in the middle of the road, causing several cars to do the same. They ran closer to the scene, both Raven and Beast Boy flying, whilst the others ran on foot. Melody was surprised that Starfire wasn't flying, but she didn't have time to ask.

A loud sound echoed, the vibrations causing some of the bridge's supports to break free, whipping around in the air. Melody, ducked several before they reached the truck. She heard two cackling voices, laughing at their handy work. Her eyes narrowed. She jumped onto the truck along with the others.

"Most amusing!" Her eyes looked over the two as Robin spoke to them. One was blue, and much larger than his partner. The other was much more smaller and skinner that the older one. He was also yellow, with lightning shaped hair. Both were wearing samurai-like armor. Melody felt herself looking at the yellow one the most. He was actually kinda cute. However, once Robin finished speaking, the yellow boy, got into a fighting stance, his hand lighting up with pure electric energy. His black eyes narrowed.

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning! Taste my power!" Lightning, she presumed, threw the electricity ball at the group, causing them to scatter. Starfire flew in, shooting her star bolts at Lightning, chasing him before being struck by one of his own attacks, shocking her.

Melody decided that it was her turn. As Robin and Cyborg attacked Thunder, the brown haired girl ran at Lightning, flipping up onto the car he was standing on. She felt her hands grow cold as the cone of ice flew at him. Lightning jumped back onto the car behind him, shooting a lightning bolt at her. Melody flipped off the car sideways, shooting an ice bolt in return.

Lightning smirked, dodging the attack, and leaped forwards with a powerful kick. Melody blocked the kick with her force field, throwing a punch. He blocked it. As the two exchanged blows, she found herself looking into his eyes. She backed off a bit, blushing and shaking her head.

Lightning found this odd. She was giving up? No, he wouldn't let her. Once again, he attacked. She blocked almost every one with that shield thing of hers before he managed to dodge a roundhouse kick and got behind her, electrocuting her.

Melody let out a cry of pain, falling to the ground, breathing heavily. Lightning smirked again, however the smirk slowly faded as he examined her. She had rather dark brown hair, and her bangs were held to her face by a hair tie that he had never seen before. In addition, her attire was rather strange. However, he found himself looking at her face, and she blinked, returning his gaze. Her eyes were a deep indigo, something he found remarkable. Blushing slightly, he felt himself turning in time to see one of the other supers flying in the air.

Lightning grinned, running off to join the fray once again.

Melody groaned, slowly picking herself up from off the ground. She rubbed her forehead. Then a thought came to her. _He looked at me_. The blush was on her face once again. She shook her head, smiling. Soon, that smile disappeared as the two flew off.

Lightning looked back down to the bridge as he let Thunder fly in front of him and he saw her. He didn't know her name however, she was staring up at them as they flew away with a frown on her face. But he grinned and found himself winking, before turning to follow his brother into the sky.


	3. Forces of Nature Part 2

As Cyborg went to the west of the city, Raven went to the east, Robin went downtown, and Beast Boy and Starfire scanned the city from the air, Melody was sent to the north, to the more classy corporate buildings.

"Yes, send me all by myself when I couldn't even pay attention to my opponent…," Melody murmured to herself, walking along the side of the road. The buildings to the north were spread out pretty far, and each had their own "backyard" of the forest. It was also fairly crowded in the area, pedestrians walking along, minding their own business. Melody frowned. _This could be dangerous if those two were to attack here. _

Suddenly, a large crack of lightning sounded in the middle of the road, cars stopping and civilians fleeing as a short, skinny figure, and a large, blue figure stepped out of the smoke.

"I had to say something, didn't I…," Melody sighed, breaking out into a sprint towards them. Thunder was the first to notice.

"Brother, look out!" Lightning turned, snapping into an attack position. As he fired bolt after lightning bolt, Melody flipped forwards continuously. When she was almost directly in front of him, she flipped once more, kicking out. Lightning dodged, stepping backwards, and blocked her attack with his arms. Melody landed on her feet in front of him, throwing a punch. Once again, the yellow skinned boy blocked.

Then, Thunder attacked. A large blue shadow fell over her as Thunder made his move. Melody flipped to the side, dodging. She was then attacked by Lightning once again. Blocking his punch with her force field, she dodged yet another of Thunder's attacks. _Okay, definitely not fair._

Melody flipped backwards, shooting out flashes of ice at the two. They, in turn, dodged, closing in. Once again, Melody flipped backwards, shooting out a cone of ice. Thunder dodged out of the way. Lightning, however, wasn't as lucky. The yellow boy's feet were now temporarily frozen. As he struggled to break free, Melody dodged and countered every one of Thunder's attacks. His ability to manipulate sound, however, took its toll and she found the noise ringing in her ears.

It was so bad that she didn't notice Lightning had broken free of his restraints, sneaking up behind her. Just like before, he zapped her. Thunder and Lightning stood over her as she struggled to stand.

"Brother, we have won," Thunder said, his deep voice muffled as her ears rang.

"You are right, brother," Lightning replied happily.

"But now I am bored. Let us find mischief elsewhere!" As electricity crashed down, they were gone, Melody slowly standing and looking straight into the sky. Sighing, she pulled out her communicator.

* * *

As she jumped from building to building, Melody found herself thinking that she was glad that she got the north. From the explosions of flames and light that came from that direction, it was quite obvious where the two brothers were. Quickly, she ran up the side of the mountain, into the trees. As she ran, Melody came to run behind Cyborg, who followed behind Robin. Raven joined them soon after, Beast Boy and Starfire bringing up the rear. The Teen Titans scaled the mountain face as a large human figure made of flames rose from the ground above them.

"That's a lot of fire," Beast Boy said, looking up at the monster with wide eyes. As they reached the top, an old man had outstretched his hands and yelled, though Melody couldn't hear what was said.

The six of them stood united, Robin in front.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, and you're gonna get burned," the Boy Wonder said darkly, pulling out his bo-staff. A flaming hand whipped out, a large half circle of fire blasting out. All six teens jumped off the ledge of the cliff, landing on in crouched positions.

The flaming man started down the mountain, burning the trees in its path to ashes.

"Titans, GO!" Melody followed the others as they chased after the burning monstrosity. Raven flew low, her hand outstretched. Grabbing on, Melody rose up into the air with her, firing continuous bolts of ice at the beast. Raven dropped her a great distance in front of the fire so she could try to stop the flames from in front.

Robin threw two of his smoke bombs in front, Melody flipping backwards out of the way. Looking up, everyone heard Raven as she spoke.

"Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's trademark black energy engulfed her hands, trees nearby soon being light in black. The trees soon were lifted from the ground, out of the flame's path.

"Good idea Raven," Robin called, running alongside Beast Boy and Starfire. He yelled for the two to help her. As quick as the Flash, the two did, Beast Boy ramming down trees once he had transformed into a ram. Starfire turned in the air towards the monster, cutting even more trees down. To make it easier for Cyborg to attack with his cannon, Melody concentrated, her hands chilling. Opening her eyes, she put her hands out in front of her towards the flame creature, a nasty blizzard circling the monster, slowly freezing it.

Cyborg jumped, slamming his cannon into the ground, a large sonic boom hitting the monster with dirt and soil. Melody looked up to where the thing had stood, the others all holding their breaths.

"Is he out," Beast Boy asked, taking cautious steps forwards. Suddenly, in a bright flash, the flame of the monster relit, the beast howling in rage.

"You had to ask," Raven sighed, blinking at the flames. Instead of putting the fire out, they only seemed to make it stronger. Soon, Melody noticed a large zap of lightning hitting the ground behind the old man. She also noticed that Robin had disappeared. The lightning hit the ground in front of herself and the others.

"Oh man, not this again," Cyborg groaned, Thunder and Lightning jumping out of the smoke and attacking.

Raven used her powers to try to put the burning man out, but once again, he relit. The thing sent out a wave of heat, knocking them back. Lightning fired a bolt of lightning where Cyborg was being helped by Raven and Starfire, Thunder flying down behind his brother. Melody stood quickly, running at the yellow boy.

"Foolish girl, you are no match for Lightning!" Lightning fired a bolt of his namesake at her, which she dodged. The two exchanged attacks, and as they did, Melody found herself looking at his eyes again. She flipped backwards out of the way of his attack. Looking briefly into the sky, she saw Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven trying to stop the beast from reaching the city. Beast Boy faced off with Thunder. Focusing once again on Lightning, she gave a small smile.

"My name is Melody. Do you know why they call me that?" She dodged another of the yellow boy's electrified punches.

"Why should Lightning care?"

Twisting out of the way of a cone of lightning, Melody sang a soft tune.

"_Freezing, can't move at all_

_Screaming, can't hear my call_

_I am dying to live, cry out_

_I'm trapped under ice."_

She kicked, aiming for his head. Lightning ducked, rolling out of the way as she fired a steady stream of the thing of which she sang of. His mind drifted quickly to how soft her voice was, gentle almost, but he gave his head a quick shake to focus.

Quickly, Melody changed her tune. Her song changed to one that sung of battles, that would encourage her teammates.

"_Fight, Titans, fight_

_On with your joy,_

_Give it your all,_

_Give it your might,"_

Lightning gave a quick look to the Titans attacking the creature. They seemed to be getting stronger.

"_The enemy must fail,_

_We will prevail,_

_Bring forth the light,_

_That evil must fear."_

Lighting dodged another of her attacks, punching continuously. Melody used her force field, blocking most of his punches. However, she soon was forced to stop singing as she fell to the ground after one of his attacks connected. Lightning stood before her, smirking, a dark twinkle in his eye. His hand started to glow with electricity.

"It seems that you have a limit. But I have none!" Just as he was about to shock her, a blast of blue came out of nowhere. Melody assumed it was Cyborg, looking up. To her surprise, it was Thunder. The blue man shot her a quick look, before his eyes went to Lightning. Melody stood, looking to the giant flaming monster. The others needed her help.

Giving Thunder a small smile, she turned and ran to the flaming monster. However, before she lost sight of them, she looked over her shoulder to Lightning, who seemed furious. She continued on.

* * *

She stood with the others, shooting bolts of ice, one after the other at the monster as both Cyborg and Beast Boy tried using water to cool it down. Raven used her powers to try to create a barrier between the thing and the city, however, she only has enough energy for so long. Starfire hovered nearby, ready to provide backup if the monster made it past the barrier.

Suddenly, the large bellow of thunder sounded above them, lightning following soon after. As quick as it began, rain soon started to poor down onto the monster, putting out the creature's flame permanently. After a moment, the others started cheering. Melody smiled, looking up at the sky as the rain fell upon her. She spread her arms wide, twirling around under the water.

"_Rain, rain down on me,_

_You are the life of trees,_

_Rain, rain down on me,_

_Bring life~ to the world."_

She giggled. Finally, when she noticed that Beast Boy and Starfire had left, she looked around. Melody found them talking to the two brothers a little ways away. When they bowed to Starfire, Lightning looked past them, at her as Rave, Cyborg, and herself walked up behind their comrades. She grinned, putting her hands behind her back. Lightning returned her smile with one of his own.

"Can we dance in the rain now?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Please?" She smiled openly. The others laughed, nodding. Melody walked forwards, grabbing Lightning by the hand.

"Come on, dance with me!" Everyone laughed as Lightning blushed, but allowed her to guide him in random dance steps and occasionally twirling her.

* * *

As the Titans watched the brothers leave, the storm clouds moving to its next destination, Robin had rejoined them, showing them the mask. Cyborg looked at it carefully.

"So," he began, "Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is why."

Robin had his arms crossed, a scowl fixed onto his face.

"I don't know. But I will find out, and he won't get away with it."

"So," everyone's attention turned to Beast Boy, "am I, you know, still a clorbag?"

Starfire gave a kind smile, bringing a hand to her chin in a thinking position.

"Hmm, no. I believe you are more of a…. Milnip Woozerloop*."

Beast Boy stared, finally giving a humongous grin, throwing his arms up into the air happily.

"Sweet~! Go Beast Boy! I'm a Milnip! Woozerloop!" Then, he paused, looking up at the Tamaranian.

"That… Is a good thing. Right?" She laughed, flying off into the air towards the tower. And as everyone followed, Beast Boy was confused, but smiled even more. Melody grinned. _Beast Boy and Starfire are friends once again. And I'm glad that I met two new ones. _

*** My sad interpretation of what Starfire said. **


End file.
